Love Sick
by crystal moon princess
Summary: what would happen if you were dying from an unknown sickness? What happens when you fall in love with someone that has a terrible secret? well that's the life that yugi motou is living right now but will he live? and will he ever discover the truth?


Crystal: This is my new story name: Love Sick it's a sad and very different from all your love stories you ever read^_^

Yugi: *shivers* Love Sick? Why do I get the feeling I am not going to like your new story?

Crystal: *smirk* because you're not going to like it *giggles* in this story you are dying from an unknown sickness but they say love is the best cured for any sickness^_^

Yami: *sent crystal a deathly glared* You better not kill my aibou or I will kill you *glared harder*

Yugi: *smile warmly at yami* Thank you yami *kisses him on the lips* I love you *glared at crystal* you better not kill me crystal.

Crystal: *shivers and trembled* well I am very sorry but You will find that out in the end of the story.P.S. this story is not beta-Ed I am trying really hard to learn grammar and spelling so I wanted to write this by my own.

Yugi: Disclaimer: Crystal moon princess don't own yugioh!  
>Yami: *smile at the readers* I hope you enjoy this story and please review and say you want a happy ending!<p>

Love Sick  
>Chapter 1<br>Being sick sucks

Beep… beep… beep I heard the machine go this was like the seven times in two weeks I am in the domino hospital. I still hear my grandpa crying because the doctor doesn't find a cured for my sickness but how can they find a cured when they don't know what is my sickness?

I feel the door open to reveal my grandfather Solomon motou his eyes were puffy red, and he had a sorrowful expression, he knew that I was going to die. He enters the room and tried to smile, but I knew it was fake he hadn't smiled since the death of my parents and now with my sickness, he never really smile.

"Yugi, You will be alright the doctor soon will find out what do you have, and then they will give you the cured; everything will be fine" Solomon said with a fake hope in his tone.

"Grandpa I know I am dying, and I have been dying since the death of my parents, and you know it too" Yugi said with a tired voice.

Solomon quickly tried to stop the tears from falling down his eyes, but he knew Yugi was right but that dint stopped it from hurting like he was the one dying maybe it hurt more knowing that Yugi was going to die miserable. Yugi's parents were very protective of Yugi and had him all his life being pampered by their money and luxury. Yugi never left his house because he was homeschooled with expensive tutors, and he never had a real true friend.

Truth be told, he never had love only the love of his parents but that ended two years ago when they died in a car crash, Yugi has been living with his grandpa since then but this mystery sickness was killing him and not even the best doctor they send for know what happened to him.

"yugi I will be back later I have some few things I have to take care of, but I will be back soon" Solomon said with a small smile.

Solomon looks at yugi and saw he nodded so he quickly left to put a plan he had in mine he knew what yugi need to at least die happy, and he will be damned if he let his grandson die miserable with that last thought in mind he left the hospital.

~~~~~Somewhere else~~~~~

I have been here walking in this bad neighborhood for the past few days because my parents found out, I was gay and kick me out now I am looking for a place to stay and a job, but nobody wanted to hire a 16-year old kid who hasn't even finished high school yet so I decided that he had enough of sleeping under a bridge and decided to do whatever it took for him to survive.

So now here he was in a section of town that prostituted work for money it was really a hard thing for him to do because he really dint wanted to be here and he really dint wanted to sell his body for money but what else could he do? He was hungry; He was homeless, he dint had a job and this was his only way to survive. He was surprised to see women, men's and even boys like himself working there, but his surprise quickly got a shock when he saw an expensive BMW pulling in the driveway quickly all the hookers went to offer their services to the person in the car. I shyly make my way to the car and see it's an old man. I really don't see myself being fucked by an old man and the other's hookers were already waiting to get in the car, so I wanted to go back to my place, but before I can he gazes at me and his face turn to a look of shock but then he turns and smile, he waves me over an open the car door for me to enter, I sigh but I enter the car anyway.

When I enter the car, all the other hookers go away with a disappointed sigh, the man in the car started driving and smiling like he was about to get lucky… well he was but I still dint got why having sex with a hooker could make this man this happy, but he was broken from his though when the man stop in front of a hospital and not a motel as I thought, we were going but before I get to say anything the old guy started talking.

"My name is Solomon Motou, and I have a few questions for you so you better answer them honestly because I know when someone is lying" Solomon said with a serious voice.

I nod my head to show Solomon that I will answer his questions, but I am really confused. Why are here and why do I have to answer his questions if we're only going to have sex?

"What's your name? How long have you worked as a prostitute? , Are you a virgin? Why are you working in the street? What's your sexuality? Where do you live? How old are you?" Solomon stared asking each question with a serious tone.

"My name is Yami Atem, I am 16 years old, and I have started working as a prostitute today, yes I am a virgin, and I am working on the street because my parents found out, I was gay and kick me out of the house, so I was forced to work as a prostitute because no one wanted to hire me and I live on the streets but may I ask why do you want to know all of this and why are we here?" yami ask with curiosity writing all over his face.

"Well I wanted to know all those things because I wanted to know if I made the right choice in choosing you, and we are here because the person that I want you to offer your service is for my grandson but before we go with him, I wanted to make you a deal" Solomon said with a serious tone.

"What kind of deal?" Yami asks with a curious tone.

End of chapter 1 please review and I know I left it as an evil cliff hanger sorry but it need to be done^_^! Hope you guys enjoyed and review the story^_^! P.S. this story has a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes but I am trying to learn.


End file.
